


Happy Satinalia

by MercurialMind



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 16:52:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17410655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercurialMind/pseuds/MercurialMind
Summary: A little snippet about lovely ladies enjoying Satinalia together





	Happy Satinalia

She couldn’t help the twitch in the corner of her mouth as she sat down beside Cassandra and extended her arms to give her the gift wrapped up in a beautiful paper and bound with a golden ribbon. She filed in her memory the precious smile she received in return as Cassandra took it into her hands.

Their first Satinalia together was thick snowfall upon the fortress which now slumbered underneath a soft, white blanket. It was steaming hot tea enjoyed in front of a fireplace, cold fingers warming up slowly as they held the cups with both hands. Their Satinalia was the smell of gingerbread baked with friends, and laughter filling the kitchens as they tasted the completely inappropriate shapes some of them had made. It was spiced with Cassandra’s disgusted noise and her amused smile when Josephine offered her to take a bite from one of the “ditties”. It was songs sung together, and dancing, flour whirling in the air around them.

It was the time of heartfelt laughter carrying around the crowd enjoying the Satinalia feast at Herald’s Rest, the warmth of the fireplace wonderful after a day spent outside on the wintery courtyard. Countless candles on the windowsills, ornaments hanging from the walls, and food enough for feeding an army.

Their first Satinalia carried gentle smiles and brief caresses on the arm, as well as lingering gazes across the room and sweet kisses filled with love. Later, in the evening, it was the soft press of a shoulder against a shoulder as they sat on the bearskin in front of the fireplace, silence slowly falling upon Skyhold.

Cassandra placed the package onto her lap and reached behind her back, her smile widening. “This is for you,” she said, handing over her own gift for Josephine who let her hand brush over its rounded shape.

“You first,” Cassandra said, sitting straighter.

“Very well then,” Josephine smiled. She unbound the red ribbon around it and unwrapped the paper, gasping with delight as she revealed its content. She looked at Cassandra, smiling broadly, and reached forward to place a quick kiss on her cheek. “It’s wonderful,” she said, raising the bottle between them, her eyes roaming over the miniature Montilyet flagship sailing on the tiny waves within. The firelight flickered on the glass, and she marveled at how accurate the ship looked.

There was a tender smile in Cassandra’s eyes, then her attention moved onto the gift on her lap, slender fingers pulling undone the ribbon around it. Paper rustled as she opened it completely, her brows rising as she stared at the book revealed inside.

“The Tale of Blade and Fire,” she said, turning her eyes at Josephine. It was a story of a dragon slayer, her adventures across the land, and a tale of unexpected love, written by a Nevarran author. She had talked about it with Josephine, but never had had the occasion to find the book for herself. “You remembered,” she whispered as her fingers brushed over the beautiful art upon the cover before turning onto the first page.

_For my beloved, fierce and brave, whose smiling eyes can light my heart’s flame._

It was from an old Nevarran poem, and Josephine had written it in Cassandra’s mother tongue, hoping it would make her happy. She shifted on the bearskin, waiting, and then she saw the glint in Cassandra’s eyes as she looked at Josephine again.

“It is perfect,” Cassandra told, something unknown in her eyes, which Josephine was yet to learn about. Their relationship was still a budding flower of early spring, and there were so many things to find out about each other, but if the Maker was to be kind, they’d have plenty of time ahead of them to discover those wonders.

Cassandra leaned in as their knees slightly touched, her lips brushing softly upon Josephine’s. “Happy Satinalia, meine svezd,” she whispered, fingers threading through the fine hairs at the nape of Josephine’s neck.

There was a warm flutter in Josephine’s heart as she sought for Cassandra’s other hand, lacing their fingers together. “Happy Satinalia, tesoro mio.”


End file.
